


Leaving

by joonsea



Category: Bangtan Boys, bts, 방탄소년단 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sad tbh, Yoonmin is cute, idk lmao, my first post here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonsea/pseuds/joonsea
Summary: They went on a date and jimin tried to change yoongi’s mind about leaving.





	Leaving

“Hyung. Remember this place? You asked me to be your boyfriend on that day,” Jimin giggled.

 

The older just stared at the younger, smiling sadly.

 

The ice cream they ordered began to melt. “Why are you not eating your ice cream?” Jimin asked.

 

Yoongi shook his head. “I don’t feel like eating it,” Yoongi replied.

 

Jimin pouted. “Then what’s the point of buying this? You know I don’t eat ice cream.”

 

Yoongi nodded and chuckled. “Of course I know. I just wished you can eat it right now.”

 

Jimin bit his lips. “No. I refused. Let it melt, then.”

 

**********************

 

“I can’t wait to leave,” Yoongi said. Jimin frowned, “Can you give a really, really deep thought about it, hyung? You deserved more than this.”

 

“I knew your reason for this sudden date. You can’t change my mind, my love.”

 

Jimin wished Yoongi know how much he loves the older.

 

**********************

 

Both of them went walk at the park. “And here is the first time I asked your number.” Yoongi chuckled.

 

“I was deadass scared you would look at me like some pervert.”

 

Jimin noticed few people, not far from there, looking at both of them. They were whispering to each other. Yoongi noticed that as well.

 

“Hyung... They’re looking at us,” Jimin whispered to the older.

 

“Let them be, sunshine.”

 

**********************

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, hyung. Sleep well. You know I always love you, right?” Jimin grinned.

 

Yoongi’s eyes were red, he’s been holding his tears for all day.

 

_“I wished you could tell me that before.”_

 

**********************

 

Jimin walked towards Yoongi’s apartment when he saw Namjoon ran passing him. “Joon hyung?”

 

Jimin quickly followed Namjoon to Yoongi’s apartment.

 

“Hyung! No! Wake up!”

 

That was the first thing Jimin heard as he walked into the apartment.

 

He went to the bathroom and saw Namjoon cradled Yoongi’s body.

 

_Yoongi’s lifeless body._

 

The water in the bathtub is red.

 

Namjoon cried. “Hyung you’re so stupid,” Namjoon choked on his tears. “W-why would you do this?” he hugged Yoongi’s body.

 

“I thought y-you weren’t serious. I wished I could be here early, oh my god no,” Namjoon keep on crying.

 

Jimin cupped his mouth. Unable to speak. He looked at Yoongi’s bathroom. Blood is everywhere on the floor.

 

_Yoongi really serious about leaving._

 

“You were serious about it,” Jimin let his tears flowing on his cheeks.

 

He then looked at the mirror.

 

Yoongi is there, _by his side_.

 

“I am serious. I left because I want to be with you. _Even if I have to die_.”

**Author's Note:**

> sike :((((


End file.
